Latin name of the genus and species Botanical classification: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Esperanto Happyxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Esperanto Happyxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Esperanto Happyxe2x80x99 originated from a naturally occurring whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the variety xe2x80x98Esperanto Improvedxe2x80x99 application Ser. No. 10/677,474 in Valsequillo, Gran Canaria, Spain. The new variety xe2x80x98Esperanto Happyxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Esperanto Happyxe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having red/yellow striped single flowers.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Esperanto Happyxe2x80x99 are most similar to the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Esperanto Improvedxe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Esperanto Happyxe2x80x99 compared to plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Esperanto Improvedxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Esperanto Happyxe2x80x99 produces red/yellow striped single flowers whereas the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Esperanto Improvedxe2x80x99 produces pink/white striped single type flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Esperanto Happyxe2x80x99 have similar inflorescence to the plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Esperanto Improvedxe2x80x99.